<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Sparrow’s Warring in the Eves by hayj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840457">Like Sparrow’s Warring in the Eves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj'>hayj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Revolution (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by, and taking place after Tengwar's "Chase away our Sorrows."  </p><p>Bass discovers after inviting Charlie to travel with them, that having to share Miles isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe, Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson/Bass Monroe, Miles Matheson/Bass Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899649">Chase Away Our Sorrows</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengwar/pseuds/Tengwar">Tengwar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Chase away our sorrows," is just one of those stories that has stayed with me and I've read it a ridiculous amount of times over the years.</p><p>Chapter 1 - Miloe<br/>Chapter 2 - Charloe<br/>Chapter 3 - Miloe<br/>Chapter 4- Cm2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Behind his mask of indifference, Sir Sebastian Monroe inwardly grimaced and not for the first time. He was certain the young woman’s caterwauling would shatter his eardrums at any moment. Music recitals were simply not his cup of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to his lover who was standing beside him at the back of the room, he leaned in and whispered, “Can we not leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his serene expression, Miles was finding the performance just as excruciating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can leave only if you intended it as a deliberate snub. The girl is our hostess’s niece. A little patience if you please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s assuming my ears don’t start to bleed first. How much longer is the bloody piece?” Bass asked, pulling out his pocket watch. He opened the case and stared, irritated when it did nothing to speed up the performance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Miles hushed him, closing his hand over the watch. “Baroness Chedworth would be mortified if she heard you and she's desperate to impress, so let's just persevere and try to enjoy ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass stared at their joined palms for a moment before returning the watch to his waistcoat pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back over at Miles, he saw a smile spread across his face, and creases appearing around his eyes, the same way they did after having sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were simpler when they were lost in one another's arms. It was only when the embrace ended that the trouble started. Bass gazed at Miles, the thought of being one with him causing a warmth to slowly spread through his groin. That was what he wanted to be doing this evening, making love, not listening to chickens being strangled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles leaned in towards him. “I don't need to ask what you're thinking. You might want to wipe that expression from your face before it becomes apparent to everyone else as well.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To hell with perseverance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass decided right then and there to salvage this evening, allowing his mind to indulge in a filthy image of him and Miles in bed. His imagination continued to fill in the details as he caught an undercurrent of Miles’ scent. A scent he associated with languid mornings spent together in bed, beard burns, muscle aches, and the occasional bruise, obtained from seeking a single moment of perfection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were perfect together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, together rarely involved just the two of them anymore and just like that the blissful vision shattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlotte was a part of their life now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharing didn't come easy to Bass, and he didn't want just a piece of Miles' affection, he wanted it all. If he saved his wicked thoughts until they returned home the arrangement would no longer be the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would demand to be a part of whatever they had planned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no hiding from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither locked doors nor threats could keep her out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was with them here tonight but set apart with some friends, so this moment provided the perfect opportunity to slip away and find some quiet time together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass reached out and caressed Miles’ ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles jerked in alarm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bass,” he warned. “Not here. It's too risky. There are too many people,” he chastised even as a light blush colored his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass ignored him. The risk was worth it in his opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Miles said, tilting his head towards him so that his breath blew across Bass's ear. “I know what you're thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass lifted an eyebrow, allowing Miles’ imagination to fill in the details of the fantasy running through his head. “You’re blushing like a virgin,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass touched the tip of his tongue to his lip. The one thing guaranteed to set Miles’ blood on fire was anticipation. He was all about the slow burn. Bass could stretch this out for five minutes or the rest of the night. Regardless, the outcome would be the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles standing at attention, begging for affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Miles,” Bass whispered hotly near his ear.  “Sometimes you have to consider how it feels to give and not receive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles met his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass smirked as he dangled a treat before his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Charlotte's presence, it was always certain that either she or Miles took turns being in the middle. Bass refused to give up his position of dominance. Anything else would upset the delicate balance of their relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a battle of wills and a test of his control when the three of them were together. If Miles and Charlotte ever made a genuine, concentrated attack on him, the results were unlikely to be pretty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> But Miles alone, with no observers, was a different matter. For Miles, he'd willingly prostrate himself if it got him what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to fuck me tonight, Miles?” Bass asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Miles swallowed. “Don't do this now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking into Miles’ eyes, Bass wished he could reach up and offer a touch of reassurance. A simple caress was all it would take. But maintaining a certain distance was essential. “Let's do it now while she's still warbling. It'll mask our cries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles’ tongue slipped once ever his lips as he tugged at the edge of his collar. “I know when I'm being teased”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not teasing, Miles. I want you to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you don't. You never want it like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that it’s not because someone keeps getting in the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not about Charlotte.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's absolutely about Charlie. Don't you think it's a little unfair that the two of you get to have all the fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No,” Miles shook his head. “There's no way you're going to let me do that. And besides, what makes you think that being sandwiched between you and Charlie is fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass shrugged. “It probably has something to do with how hard you come. But you’re right, this isn’t about Charlotte. This is purely about you and me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to the recital. Bass,” Miles said with another shake of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn't you rather hear me sing?” Bass asked, looking towards the back of the room where the conservatory stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass raised a brow. “If you don’t go right now, I'm going to kiss you.” he threatened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles shoulders lifted and his back straightened, before quickly heading for the conservatory</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass smirked as he folded his arms and waited a minute or so. He doubted anyone was paying any attention, the audience's focus remaining on the girl, but it never hurt to take precautions.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Someone had thoughtfully left the key in the lock and Bass turned it, isolating himself and Miles. Their hosts were thankfully fond of foliage so the glass space was filled with vines and big leafy bushes rather than rows of orchids or strawberry plants. He found Miles near the center of the room in a small secluded arbor. Unless someone pressed their face against the glass they would remain unseen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “There are too many people about,” Miles hissed as Bass approached him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass’s mouth curved in anticipation. As far as he was concerned, the crowds simply lent a sense of urgency to the proceedings.  He tossed the key into an empty planter. “All I see are stars and you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's too risky,” Miles protested weakly taking a step back as Bass slowly stalked towards him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. What it is, is too good an opportunity to pass up,” he said, catching ahold of Miles' lapels, forcing their bodies into contact. “Live a little, Miles,” Bass breathed, enjoying the pleasure of hard muscle pressed tight to his torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their mouths met as he pressed against Miles' hips. It took only a moment before Miles tongue stabbed between Bass's lips, greedy and demanding. His mouth tasted of their after-dinner brandy, his arousal giving his cheeks a rosy glow. Within seconds they were both panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really going to let me do this?” Miles asked, his lips still indecently close to Bass’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I'll let you do whatever you want, all you have to do is ask,” Bass replied pressing light kisses to the corner of Miles’ mouth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're going to relinquish control, to me?” Miles asked as he traced a finger down Bass’s stomach to his cock releasing the buttons of Bass's trousers, grasping his swelling in cock in one hand, and massaging his balls with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” Bass hissed into Miles' open mouth. “Now before I change my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth in Miles’ eyes expressed his eagerness far more than any words. He didn’t wait for a second invitation, reaching for the placket of his breeches, he released his cock which seemed to swell just from the freedom of release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass feasted on the sight as Miles grasped his cock, pulling back the foreskin. Part of him wanted to sink to his knees and wrap his lips around that delicate head licking it until it wept for him. However, he'd made a promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me?” he asked, reaching out to swipe a thumb over the eye of Miles’ cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bench,” Miles gasped as his fist opened and closed around his cock. “Grasp the back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shuffled over to the spindly iron seat and Bass braced himself with his elbows locked. Miles' large hands rubbed circles over his ass until the brush of each fingertip made him jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they'd been home, he would have insisted that they got naked. He craved the sensation of Miles' lean muscled chest against his back, skin on skin contact giving a certain intimacy that simply didn't exist when clothing divided them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?” Miles demanded as one of his hands left Bass's ass and began searching through his coat pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Left side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles’ hand brushed his thighs as he seized the bottle of oil from the pocket and a moment later the throb of his cock nuzzled between the cheeks of Bass’ ass.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass braced himself for the moment of surrender. Somehow it wasn't as easy to relax as he had originally anticipated even though he wanted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it you always say? Breathe.”  Miles’ hand fisted Bass's short blonde hair and tilted his head over to one side, biting him through his shirt. The sharp caress of Miles’ teeth worked its magic and Bass's body hardly resisted the thrust of the larger man’s cock. He was hot and tight and insistent causing Bass to gasp at the sensation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you feel good to me, too,” Miles reassured him. “I'm barely inside you, yet you're so goddamn tight. Need to get deeper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Bass needed that too, even though all that rubbing against his tender nerve endings was almost enough to drive him insane.  Miles kept up a steady pace, but the motion was too slow. He needed this faster with more drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass pulled forward, then pushed back against Miles’ hips, causing their skin to slap together as they met. Somehow his lover understood and picked up the pace, rolling his hips so that there was a nice steady glide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass's grip tightened on the bench back. The fullness in his ass was so bloody perfect and the touch on his cock so sweet he thought he might have died and gone to heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love it don't you? Having me do this. Why can't you let her watch, Bass?  It would make things more complete.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because this is just for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I remind you that you're the one that invited her to join us?” Miles panted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass groaned at both the conversation and the cock stuffed inside him. “It was the only solution given the circumstance. Now, less talk and more fucking.” </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass grabbed the large hand Miles curled around his cock. The slide through Miles’ fingers coupled with the sensation of his cock in his ass set off explosions down his spine. Tightness filled his balls. Miles let go of his cock to grab his hips, lining them up in a slightly different way. Ecstasy slid through his nervous system and he was suddenly coming so hard that he left streaks over plants three feet away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh, that's good!” Miles groaned, his orgasm rolling over him. He stayed inside Bass's ass until the last tremor faded.  “There's no going back now. I'm going to want you like this again,” he whispered next to Bass's ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Bass gave a</span> <span>satisfied</span> <span>grunt. “Maybe if you ask nicely.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles turned Bass around so that they were facing. “Maybe next time I won't wait for an invitation. I'll simply take you the way you do me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass made to hitch up his pants only to have Miles knock his hand away. “She’s still singing. Let me do something for you.” Not waiting for an answer, he dropped onto his knees and took Bass's half-hard cock into his mouth. The sudden stimulation sent a surge of life back into the shaft. Miles' talent for sucking his cock had improved greatly with practice and Bass gave him plenty of practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching as Miles’ head bobbed on his cock, he wanted nothing more than to savor this experience, but the singing performance seemed to be reaching its crescendo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got home, he'd have Charlotte watch while he got Miles to pick this up where they left off. He loved forcing her to watch, especially when having banned her from touching him first. Charlotte did so struggle with restraints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Image filled his thoughts. Honey gold hair tumbling over her shoulders in waves, her curves tightly confined by her rigid corset and the dark blond triangle over her pussy, peeping enticingly beneath the cream of her stays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he wouldn't just let her watch. Maybe he'd let Miles fuck her. And while Miles fucked her, he’d fuck Miles. They’d been at this long enough, he knew neither of his lovers would protest. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When applause broke out on the other side of the door, Bass turned his head in that direction, but his view was fully blocked. Picking up the pace, he chased his climax to completion, watching as Miles wiped the shiny evidence of their lust from his lips before rising to straighten his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slipped back into the salon room, faking conversation, heads tilted in deep conversation as if that was what led them away from the entertainment, to begin with. Baroness Chedworth saw them almost immediately and made her way determinedly in their direction leading her niece by the wrist. "Milord, Sir, may I present to you my niece, Miss Matilda Ainsworth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl dipped into a graceful curtsy before them. Bass, who managed a very thin smile, barely looked at her, choosing instead to stare over her head, having already sensed what was headed their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not swayed by his actions, Baroness Chedworth simply bundled her niece into his sight once again, and once again Bass ignored her. If he went into dinner with the girl it would be all over town by morning and the society matrons would expect a proposal within a week. Better he dragged Charlotte over his arm. Her being Miles' niece had certain advantages. It didn't kill all the speculation, but it did make things significantly less awkward. Thankfully, Miles extended a hand to the girl and the pair went and off smiling prettily at one another. Baroness Chedworth having discharged her duty took one look at Bass's face and made a hasty retreat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lingering as the push of people moved into the dining room, he was unsurprised when Charlotte appeared by his side and entwined an arm around his, her eyes twinkling with mischief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Music always gives me an appetite,” she said, looking up at him with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass tilted his head down towards her. “Not for food though, if I recall correctly.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Charlie left the dining room forty minutes later still hungry. She was irritated that Bass was right about the food not satiating her appetite. What she craved was something more physical. Something like the journey Miles made with his tongue up her spine. Better yet, the feel of his hands warming her bottom before he slid into her welcoming heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Miles continued to be monopolized by Miss Ainsworth, who had, much to Charlie’s disgust, taken to fluttering her eyelashes while leaning in close while Miles reciprocated with a smile of his own, causing Charlie to fume. </span>
  <span>Had Bass not noticed the flirting going on? He didn't normally tolerate such competition. She spied him on the far side of the dance floor surrounded by his gentlemen friends, seeming oblivious to what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no question of her approaching him as her effort would only be met with some offensive reprimand that would make her feel small. Either that or he would make her some conciliatory offer to satisfy her in place of Miles. But she didn't want Bass. She wanted Miles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She longed to press herself against his long limbs and feel his hard muscles moving beneath his clothing as he guided her around the dance floor. She wanted to know that Miles’ need for her was as equally as great and that when they got home, he was still her’s exactly as she needed him to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three dances,” she remarked when she finally attained Miles' hand. “Wasn't that a little excessive?  Do you truly like her that much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It cost me nothing to be polite and I'm making up for Bass's absenteeism.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie tilted her head to better see his expression. “You know, I don't think it works like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it not? Everyone will simply remark that while the young lady failed to ensnare Sir Monroe, she thoroughly bewitched The Marquess Carmarthen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” Charlie agreed, “but if you don't mind, I'd like to be with you now. Let's slip away and spend the night together. Bass won't even notice us leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would hardly be fair now, would it? I do wish you two wouldn’t make everything into a contest. Can't you simply accept that I enjoy having you both?"</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll accept it when he does,” Charlie grumbled.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After that, Charlie refused the offers of three different gentlemen to follow Miles and Bass as they snuck away to a lantern-lit terrace overlooking the gardens. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Running away again, Bass?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass shrugged. “Why the devil would I want to stand around waiting when I have the perfect means of getting what I want?  You, Charlotte, will never understand that opportunities should be seized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, this is about you seizing a chance to abscond with Miles, leaving me behind again? He's not yours, Bass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nor is he yours”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ours. Remember? That is what we agreed to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bass stepped forward so that less than an inch of space lay between them, his hand holding the back of her head. Charlie tensed, unsure whether he intended to kiss her or bite her, having done both on countless occasions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely the prospect excited her. She had begun to think that his constant show of dominance wasn’t so much about aggression and scaring her, but more about making her his possession as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step back, she formed a fist, ready to strike him if necessary, not that she anticipated it happening as there were simply too many people around.  Besides, he’d never caused her any real harm, mostly just frustrating her beyond reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's coming home with me,” Bass said slowly so that only she could hear him, “and you are not invited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let the significance of his words wash over her, and they failed to rile her in the way he'd intended.  She knew Miles loved her. She had doubted that once or twice, but never for long.  If Miles didn’t love her, Bass wouldn't be so rattled. She grinned up at him. “You can pretend all you like, but Miles is as much my lover as he is yours. Neither of us has any more rights than the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what does Miles have to say about that?” he asked, turning his head only to find Miles gone.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Miles wondered how long it would take for Bass and Charlie to notice he'd left. Generally, they were so caught up in each other while arguing that lightning could strike and they wouldn't notice. Taking his hat and cane from the Chedworth footman, he turned to his current companions, “Shall we, gentlemen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bid Baroness Chedworth good night and then strolled out into the night, their canes tapping in time with their steps. Miles cast a look back at the building, part of him wishing that Bass or Charlie would come tearing down the steps and snatch him back, yet another part of him feeling blessedly free.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them being together all the time had become rather confining. He never had any space or peace, his every move scrutinized for signs of favoritism. He wasn't sure when he made the decision, but he fully intended to stay out all night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlie stumbled and fell against Bass' side as he dragged her from the carriage through the front door of the Mayfair townhouse they shared with Miles. If Samuel, their footman, was surprised by the nature of their return he did not show it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is t</span>
  <span>he Marquess Carmarthen</span>
  <span>?” Bass demanded as he threw off his hat and gloves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie untied the ribbon fastening her cloak only for it to fall to the floor as Bass grabbed the top of her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he not returned with you, sir?” Samuel asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he’d returned with me I wouldn't be asking where he was,”  Bass growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I suppose not my Lord.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie gave an unladylike snort at the response. It served Bass right for dragging her away from the music recital at such an early hour.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the parlor!” he barked at her before dragging her across the hall, leaving Samuel to retrieve her abandoned cloak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just over the threshold, Bass spun her around to face him. “Where is he, Charlotte?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I not told you a dozen times already, I no more saw him depart than you did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know perfectly well that I'm not asking about the direction in which he went! Where did you arrange to meet him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must have forgotten that conversation, Sebastian, for I don't recall making such an arrangement. And when would I have done so? I'd only just gotten him back from Miss Ainsworth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where there's a will, Charlotte!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only know that he has left both of us. I wonder if he doesn't tired of your possessiveness?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My possessiveness?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Charlie replied, hands upon her hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you honestly think that if Miles and I had arranged to sneak away that I would allow you to drag me hither and gone? No. I’d have made sure I was well out of your reach before slipping away. Maybe someone else caught Miles’ eye.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie didn't believe that, but the look of pain that shot across Bass' face suggested he wasn't quite so convinced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would he meet?” Bass asked, his voice dropping a notch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook her head giving him a small shrug, for in truth there was no one else. The three of them might bicker and fight but the arrangement they shared was also deeply satisfying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You'll forgive me if I'm not entirely convinced by your honesty or your theory,” Bass said, turning away from her to stare into the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie came up behind him, almost touching but not quite. “You may think whatever you please, but the truth remains that I've no idea where he's gone. And as much as I’d like to make love to Miles without your interference, I wouldn’t leave him alone and wondering.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass regarded her silently for a moment. “How long do you think you'd last together if I wasn't around?” he asked, the edge of his fingertip tracing the neckline of her gown before dipping down to circle her covered nipple.  “He needs more than you can give him, Charlotte.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm going to bed,” Charlie informed him, taking a step back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In his bed I suppose,” Bass remarked as she turned away from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I certainly wasn't planning on getting in yours!" she threw over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of Bass' mouth turned. “Just as well since you weren't invited.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Charlie sighed on her way upstairs. She wished that Bass would just relent and spend the night with her. She could count on one hand the number of nights they’d spent alone. </span>
  <span>So what if she sported bruises the following morning. It was always worth it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was undressed, Charlie dismissed her maid and climbed between the sheets of Miles' bed, wondering why in heaven's name he’d wandered off and where he had gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had just dozed off when the door latch lifted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miles?” she called out, raising her head a little when he made no reply. The bank of coals from the fire provided little light and she could only make out a fuzzy silhouette between bed curtains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything all right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mattress dipped as a body climbed onto the far side of the bed. “Sorry, he's still not home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Charlie asked, her heart racing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie, you seem to have forgotten this is my bed, too. "Instead of Miles, though, I seem to have found his whore instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie narrowed her eyes. He knew perfectly well that this is where she'd intended to sleep, which meant he came here looking for a fight.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass lay on his back away from her, a wide expanse between them. It took all of her willpower to lay still when all she wanted to do was roll towards him and feast on his warmth, craving his touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you asleep?” she asked, after what felt like an eternity listening to the even sounds of his breathing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss Ainsworth."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie frowned in surprise. “Do you like her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle escaped his lips. “She's certainly no nightingale, regardless of what her aunt thinks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile tugged at the corner of Charlie's mouth. He'd been known to call her his nightingale on occasion but not for her singing proficiency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bass," she said softly,  “I didn't arrange anything with Miles, I swear it. I just want him to come home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn't,” he said, at last turning to face her. “You would have taken me to him if you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie rolled onto her stomach, reducing the gap between them to a matter of inches. "Is that why you're not punishing me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt his snort of amusement shake the mattress. “Dear God, one would think you crave my love the way you prompt me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie reached out to touch his chest. It wasn't his love she wanted, but how he made her feel. She was like an opium addict searching for her next fix.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She splayed her fingers wide across his abdomen, the hard slabs of muscle beneath her fingers tensing but doing nothing to dissuade her. She leaned closer so that her nipples brushed up against his chest. Crouching over him, she studied his face. Where Miles was handsome, ruggedly so, Bass was flawless. Beautiful. Was it any wonder she shared their bed risking everything to do so?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I don't just perform for anybody,” Bass whispered, prompting her to slide further down the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie tossed her hair back over her shoulders. “But I'm not just anyone, Bass. I'm a very persuasive someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How persuasive?” he asked, his voice growing husky with desire as he settled his hands upon her shoulders and exerting downward pressure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie wriggled backward as she wrapped a hand around his cock. “Very, very persuasive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass hummed. “I'm not sure your efforts warrant that claim just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie kissed her way down his abdomen until she reached his cock, skipping over it. Instead, she directed her attention to his inner thighs, running her tongue over the delicate skin there, teasing him with gentle licks and nips she knew wouldn't be nearly enough to satisfy him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised that he lay there so complacently, usually finding the need to control her every action, Charlie took her time before rising to press a kiss to the base of his shaft before running her tongue to the very tip where a tiny drop of moisture lay, just waiting for her attention. Flicking her tongue against the head, she received a satisfied groan in exchange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pleased with the response, she followed that up with another lick and then another as she circled his head before taking him in her mouth and releasing him again. “You know, I'm not so familiar with this particular act. Maybe you ought to give me some instruction or explain to me how Miles does it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass ruffled her hair affectionately. “You're doing just fine, which is hardly a surprise given how much time you spend sucking Miles off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was true that Miles had a fellatio fetish, especially when they were in the carriage traveling, but she had little experience sucking Bass. In fact, she wasn't sure she'd ever done so. It seemed odd he’d never made this particular demand before considering how often he chose to penetrate her ass, but as she took him further into her mouth and began to lavish attention on his shaft she began to understand why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swelling from root to tip, his hips began coming off the bed, rolling in time with her movements until he was sweating and trembling, as eager for her touch as she was for his. He couldn't quite hold on to his haughty demeanor when she was arousing him like this. He had to relinquish his control and Bass was about nothing if not control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie basked at the moment, sucking him harder and using her hands to make him grow with pleasure, his hips rolling faster so that their combined motion caused the headboard to tap rapidly against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between her thighs, Charlie's pussy was wet, longing to feel his cock filling her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Bass' fingers laced within her hair, his hips jerking compulsively. “More,”  he grunted, aiding her movements so that his cock slid deeper into her mouth almost making her gag. Charlie fought against the intrusion but he remained insistent. “Breath, damn you,”  he cursed, allowing her time to take a shallow gasp. “Now again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Dizzy from lack of air, she complied, letting him drive the full length of his cock into her throat, swallowing and breathing when he allowed, her fingernails scoring his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, very good,”  Bass praised as they found a rhythm that didn't leave her choking.  “You’re right, Charlie, you can be very persuasive. This is how Miles sucks me, but he’s still not quite mastered the art. You, however, are doing very well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The compliment flooded her with a warmth that made her work a little harder. straining to keep pace with his thrusts,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's right, just like that. Just a little...bit...more,” Bass heaved beneath her, rapidly approaching his climax. With the pungent taste of his seed on her tongue, she realized that he had no intention of stopping. Rather, he intended to come in her mouth, leaving her aroused and frustrated. She could see it now. He’d come in her mouth and then simply peel back the covers and walk away, leaving her to whatever satisfaction she could achieve on her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie dug her fingernails into the tender part of his inner thigh, finally breaking the cycle and causing him to withdraw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he growled, reaching for her again as she rested on all fours, moisture covering her lips and chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were going to walk away!” she accused between gasps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the arousal still driving the roll of his hips, Bass' mouth curled into a callous smile. “Says who?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie pushed against his chest, driving him down to the mattress. “When are you going to learn that this isn't all about you?  I won’t continue to let you just take.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass reached out stroking a hand between her wet pussy lips. “You like what I do. If you wanted prissy love making you would have married that Neville boy. You like it rough and you like that you're left wanting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “No. I like being satisfied.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass pulled her so close that their noses were pushed together. “I like fucking Miles but I have no wish to be him and you're wrong if you think he's all you need. Now, I want to come in your mouth, and you're going to oblige, aren't you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I can't see any reason why I would.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass flipped her onto her back and pinned her down. “Let’s see if I can't persuade you.” His cock replaced his fingers against her clit causing Charlie to cry out. There was no masking the pleasure she felt as he stroked back and forth in her wetness, not penetrating, just teasing until she was frantic to have him inside her. “Shall we make a deal?” he whispered near her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” she cried, knowing better than to believe he’d adhere to a deal or even propose one without it being to his advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Charlotte, what's so bad about me spending a little seed in your mouth? You're not a prude. I'll even let you spit it out afterward if you have no taste for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's forehead crinkled in confusion. She always swallowed. “Do women actually do that?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smirk suggested not if they knew what was best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlotte,” he murmured, dipping his head down towards her so that he could brush his soft lips against hers in a teasing manner. “Don't make me get insistent about this. Let's not make it a fight.” He sucked gently at her lip. “I promise I'll let you come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You promise?”  She hardly dared to believe him. Denying her pleasure after taking his was one of his favorite methods of torturing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear on Miles' life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie studied his face.  “And all I have to do is let you come in my mouth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her lingering reservations she wanted him too much to refuse. After all, a refusal would gain her nothing. It would, however, mean relinquishing the bed to him and any affection from Miles when he returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” she agreed, lifting her hips to rub harder against his cock. “But not like before. It's too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass grinned. “And here I was thinking you had jaws of iron. How then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie pushed against him so that he backed away. Shimming around so that her head was at the tail end of the bed, he clearly understood, for he settled back down beside her, his toes pointing towards her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie pulled off her shift, letting it sail into the darkness of the room. She caught his hot look before he slid into her mouth again, his slick shaft filling her up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass obligingly buried his head between her parted thighs and Charlie sighed around the cock in her mouth as he blew gently, his hot breath tickling her skin before his mouth met her wet slit. His tongue began to flick back and forth against her clit driving her to a state of frenzied excitement. Squirming and rocking against his clever mouth, her excitement built faster than it normally would with the taste of him in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then suddenly, Bass pulled back, cutting her flight to climax off abruptly. Instead, his hot breath scalded her thigh as he drove into her more rapidly, chasing his pleasure. She would’ve cursed at him had there been any room in her mouth for words. Instead, his seed filled her mouth in long hot spurts. He moaned and nuzzled against her until his orgasm wrung him dry and his cock began to soften.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You bastard!” Charlie cursed, pushing him away. “You promised!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass rolled into his back with his hands clasped behind his head. “What promise have I broken, Charlotte? You never specified that we were to come together, only that you expected to come. The evening is still young yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew perfectly well that's what I expected!’ she cried desperately, jabbing him hard in the ribs. The lips of her sex were puffy and flushed with blood, her clit tender and desperate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know as well as I that I'm not going to be doing anything for a while,” he replied gesturing to his flaccid cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's where you're wrong,” she said shuffling forward to straddle his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard his muffled laughter before his hands grabbed her ass, lifting her a bit as he went to work ravishing her sex. Out of spite, she ground herself against him depriving him of air the way he had her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt good to be astride him for once, making him work at giving her pleasure rather than him dictating everything according to his whim. Unfortunately, though, she knew she was short-changing herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shimmied backward down his body until she straddled his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass propped himself on an elbow.  “Letting me up for air?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make love to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass' eyebrows hit his hairline. “You'd have to tie me up to get me to agree to that and we both know how things turned out the last time you tried it.”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You promised me satisfaction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised you nothing of the sort. All I promised was that I'd let you finish. The details were left entirely unspecified.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastard!” Charlie hissed, battering her fists against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wrestling her down, he rolled on top of her again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie fought back, trying to lever him off all to no avail. He was simply bigger and stronger. Capturing her wrists he locked them tight over her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be still, Charlotte,” he hissed in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crushing her with his weight, the feel of him above her only added to her frustration. He’d grown hard again as he lavished attention on her pussy so that the heat of his erection lay between them, taunting her. “Why?: she asked. “Why must you be like this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass ran his tongue upwards between her breasts. “Because you don't want me to play fair. You like it rough.” He sucked hard upon one of her nipples which crinkled and puckered into a tight peak.  “What you like is the loss of control. Like now. It excites you.” He nipped the upper part of her breast making her cry out, even as her cunt  throbbed with the pain. “You don't want me to make love to you. That would be too soft. Save soft for whatever it is you do with Miles, but be honest when you’re with me. With me, you're looking for passion, not love. That’s what I always give you, and I never disappoint.”  </span>
  <span>His teeth raked across her skin again causing Charlie to cry out and arch towards him. “Admit it. You love me because I’m such a bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love is entirely too strong a word,” she hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FIne, you hate me. But it doesn’t change the fact that you love me for it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one hand holding her arms together over her head, he moved his free hand to her bottom, tilting her pelvis so the head of his cock found her entrance. He rubbed mercilessly, teasing her with his nearness so that she was wet and so ready for him the ache of wanting him made her keen. She parted her legs wider but there was simply no coaxing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She braced herself instead, knowing what he intended, and sure enough, his attention slowly moved away from her cunt and towards her bottom. She could feel the head of his cock nudging against the entrance there.  “Oh,” she murmured, pressing back against him. Always he insisted on taking her like this, in the same way in which he took Miles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's it, let me in,” he coaxed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of lust washed over her from her ears to her toes, letting her muscles loosen as she surrendered completely to Bass' cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was inside her, possessing her, His balls brushing against her cheeks as he pushed in and withdrew, keeping the pace slow at first, allowing her to relax.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With each stroke of his cock, her pussy tightened, sending ripples of pleasure through her abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass continued to use her, pushing her back and forth on his shaft, snarling when she tried to angle his thrust across her clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter? Is it not quite enough?” he asked, pumping his hips a little faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a touch,” she whined, straining against his hold. If only she could get a hand free then she could rub herself. All she needed was a little extra stimulation but Bass continued to hold her tight. “Please. You know what I need. Just a little extra. Please, Bass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little extra what? Do you require a finger in your ass as well as my cock?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “No,” she gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Then what? Spell it out, Charlotte. Speak plainly so I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need your thumb on my clit,” she spoke softly, hating it when he made her beg like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this?” he covered her clit with the pad of his thumb, “Or do you require some movement?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> This time it was Charlie's turn to snarl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God damn you, Bass! Quick and hard...press down. Yes, like that. Now circle...oh, yes... her babbling broke off into a lengthy intoxicated sigh, her clit poking out from beneath its hood. Soon the circling would be too much but for now, her climax was fluttering just out of reach, growing steadily closer.  It was a tumultuous race to reach her goal, desperately afraid of having her pleasure ripped away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy,” Bass soothed, slowing his thumb but quickening his thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” she gasped, her pulse racing as everything seemed to pull tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass collapsed against her, his weight a welcome pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cry against her shoulder was sharp as his climax took hold freeing him momentarily from all restraint. His loving unguarded sighs coupled with the quick pulse of his ejaculation was enough to undo Charlie completely. She came with him, surrendering completely as the release tingled throughout her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterward, he lay still, a heavyweight pressed against her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bass,” she whispered. “Sleep with me. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling onto his side, he silently pulled her up tight against him, his legs spooning up against her bottom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was asleep moments later.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miloe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following morning Miles sat at his writing desk composing letters. The house had been silent upon his return and rather than go searching for Bass and Charlie, he simply slipped into the study and taken up some correspondence</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn't have done it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Startled by the sound of his lover's voice,  Miles looked up to find Bass leaning against the study door with his arms folded over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles blotted a drop of ink that had fallen onto the letter in front of him, ignoring the anticipation that had been growing in his belly since he walked away last night.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles determinedly pressed on with instructions to his estate manager as Bass made his way across the room, stopping just shy of his elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out, Bass grazed the back of his neck. The touch was so fleeting it might have passed as a draft if Miles weren’t so attuned to Bass' presence.  A tingle ran up his spine as Sebastian’s hand closed around the back of Miles' hair, forcing him to tilt his head back and look up from his work.  He groaned in protest, only for Bass' tongue to press deep into his mouth silencing any protest.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was going to be far worse than he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bass pushed his way between Miles and the desk, tugging Miles’ coat off his shoulders and down around his arms so that it restricted his movement. “I don't take kindly to being walked out on. Where were you? Where did you go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I expect that you already know. I dare say you could even describe what I was doing and with whom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I've heard a whisper or two, but I want to hear it from you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Running his eyes over his face, Miles could tell Bass was genuinely hurt beneath this show of restrained anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's your fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Miles wanted to say, even as another part of him cringed at the thought of causing his lover pain. Why did the truth always have to be so difficult between them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why couldn't they admit that it wasn't sharing their love with Charlie that made this difficult, but the inability to properly communicate?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only did Bass refuse to relinquish control, but he also refused to admit that he loved Charlie every bit as much as he loved Miles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Miles was stuck in the middle playing mediator when all he wanted to do was love them both without being accused of favoritism.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass' fingers twisted tight around Miles' nipple causing his breath to hitch. “I want to hear it all, Miles. Every breath, every caress and you'd best amuse me or I might become very cruel.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A short fingernail scored down the side of Miles’ neck. He jerked upwards in pain but Bass' weight on his lap kept him pinned down to the seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Sebastian whispered against his mouth, “tell me all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles breathed hard through his nose. “If you insist.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, but forget the names. I don’t need those. You can even skip over the foreplay for that matter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We kissed,” Miles began only for Bass to shake his head. “She got down on her knees and sucked me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass closed then opened his eyes. ‘Standing? Sitting? Lying upon a bed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sitting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As we are now, on a chair with your legs spread?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles swallowed thickly. “Close enough,” he replied, watching as Bass slid backward off his lap and onto his knees upon the floor. His cock responded immediately as Bass' head bowed down to meet it, his warm palms resting against his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do continue,” Bass demanded, releasing the front of Miles' breeches so he could run his hand up and down his cock, letting his lips meet the head for the briefest of moments. “I'm waiting, Miles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only Miles didn't want to continue. He wasn't exactly proud of what he did, yet it was born of necessity. He needed the fantasy that nothing else mattered besides his happiness, but as his desperation for Bass' touch increased, he began again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She sucked me, using her tongue on the underside and the eye until I was…” He trailed off, his breath coming out in gasps as Bass' mouth encircled the head of his cock and his tongue teased the sensitive eye. His mouth was soft and warm and his tongue surely sent from heaven. </span>
  <span>His head fell back against the chair. “I couldn't come like that,” he admitted. “I might have but she tired too quickly.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And undoubtedly wanted her own pleasure addressed,” Bass commented, keeping his hand wrapped around Miles’ cock as he raised his head to look at him. </span>
  <span>“Continue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I desire you to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles sighed knowing that doing so would be overkill. They both knew what had followed without hearing every word of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miles,” Bass growled into the dark hair that grew around his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucked her, Bass. Is that what you want to hear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass rose onto his haunches, his thumb continuing to work back and forth over the sensitive head of Miles’ cock. “Well, I didn’t think you had shared a cup of tea.” The sweet caress ceased as Bass wriggled a hand under his bottom instead. “I think you know what comes next,” he murmured as a finger traced the whorl of Miles' ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately the muscles in Miles’ stomach clenched as the world returned to normal with Bass dictating the terms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles groaned as Bass' wet fingers teased his opening, one finger worming its way inside, coaxing him into further surrender. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd never been ashamed of what they shared, rather, he was frightened by the intensity of the love shining in Bass' eyes. Loving Bass and being loved by Bass was not for the faint of heart. That love scared him because he didn't know if he had the capacity of returning it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now details, Miles. Let's not forget. How did you enter her? Fast, slow? All at once or an inch at a time? Were you a gentleman, Miles?” Bass asked as he drug Miles off the chair and onto the rug, moving his breeches out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shivers of anticipation ran through Miles' body as the tip of Bass' cock lay ready to enter him. He floundered, not remembering all of the details.  What had made last night so good was how illicit it had been to bed a perfectly ordinary woman.  </span>
  <span>Oh, he had bedded whores before, but that was when he had been free to do as he chose. He'd never been in a relationship like the one he shared with Bass and Charlie before. </span>
  <span>For a few hours, he had escaped the weight of their crushing obsession, needing a respite from the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That need had him giving up the details Bass so desperately wanted. “I fucked her. Filled her tight little pussy to the brim. She scratched my back with her nails and we came together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass' lips curled into a snarl and his grip on Miles tightened.  Miles knew he wouldn't demand an apology or offer him a chance at redemption. He’d simply take what he needed to satisfy his hurt.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Bass slammed their bodies together, the sudden invasion caused Miles to buck up off the floor.  His back passage felt so full he could hardly bear to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted, trying to catch his breath as Bass continued to use him.  “Miles, you know I can give you everything you need. There’s no need for anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he could too. Bass filled him in a way that made him wish they could stay locked together permanently, and when he did this while allowing him to fuck Charlie at the same time, that was more contentment than any one man deserved.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles' mind drifted, as he began the climb towards his orgasm. It was quick, brilliant, and explosive, wringing his cock dry. That was usually enough for Sebastian, but not today. Today his hold on Miles tightened, his hips rolling as he took what he needed until he too came with a shuddering jerk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I'm not done making my point yet,” Bass warned, collapsing beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles closed his eyes.  He understood that Bass was angry, but yelling, or silence might have made a better point than the desperate fuck they’d just shared. But perhaps, his point had been to show him what he would lose if it happened again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Bass extracted himself and pushed Miles away. “You're right. I know where you were and who you were with. If you were to ever visit her again, I might have to share that information. How do you think Charlotte would react if I divulged your little secret?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What purpose would it serve to tell her?” Miles asked, his eyes begging for Bass' silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What exactly would I lose if she were to leave? I'm not the one in love with her. You are. </span>
  <span>Don’t test me again, Miles,” Bass said, making his way to the door. “You won’t like the outcome.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Bass left the room, Miles propped himself up on his elbows. “You forgot to ask why I did it, Bass,” he called after him. Releasing a weary sigh, Miles shrugged out of his dress coat and rose to ring for his valet. He needed to change before Charlie arrived to demand an explanation. He didn't want to face her reeking of sex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlie knocked on the door of Miles' bedchamber just as James had finished helping him dressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Bass torture you?” she asked. “He did me. He thought we were in collusion and wouldn't believe me when I said I was as clueless as he was to your whereabouts. Where were you, Miles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere special,” he replied. “I fell in with the Stanbert brothers. You and Sebastian clearly needed time to work out your differences.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie grinned. “We worked on something, but it definitely wasn’t our differences. You do know that we're due at the Stanbert residence tonight for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do tell. Maybe we should stay home for a change,” Miles suggested. The last thing he needed was for her to go questioning the brothers about his whereabouts the previous evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay home?” she asked, perching upon his knee, throwing her arms around his neck.  “Is that allowed?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is if you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish,” she murmured, leaning in to nibble at his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles lifted Charlie into his arms as he stood. “That settles it then. However, if we’re going to plead indisposition, we really ought to work on making that real,” he said carrying her to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you’ll never exhaust me alone,” Charlie teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was likely true. However, he also wondered if it was Charlie’s attempt at suggesting that they all kiss and make up.  “Should I call for reinforcements then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew from the sparkle in her eyes that he had hit on exactly what she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should seek him out,” she suggested with a mischievous smile. “He won't expect that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, he won’t.” Miles agreed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bass stood the moment Miles and Charlie walked into the library together. He set aside the book he’d been browsing and waited for them to approach. That they'd arrived together told him that there was a purpose to their presence beyond whatever explanation might be offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We're not disturbing you, are we?” Miles asked as he crossed the room and came to a stop before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their earlier fuck had apparently served its purpose as Miles’ eyes shone with genuine affection. </span>
  <span>The only question was why they had come seeking him together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie's hair was bound and pinned in a crown upon her head, a style that while fashionable, didn't suit her. He preferred it when her hair hung in a wavy cascade over her shoulders, wild and tumultuous.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's been a change of plans,” Charlie spoke as she came to stand next to Miles. “We're not going to the Stanbert residence. We intend to stay home instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. Has something else come up?” Bass asked as both she and Miles eyed him like a meal they planned to devour. They might not have planned Miles’ absence together, but they were certainly plotting together now.  </span>
  <span>“Explain now or you're going to be sorely disappointed over whatever you’re thinking to involve me in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Charlie’s eyes grew wide, causing Miles to clench his teeth and fought not to roll his eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” he ground out. He imagined it was permission to spend time alone without him, although they could have spent the entire day fucking and he wouldn’t have known. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles and Charlie glanced at one another before turning back to him. “You,” They replied in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words sent a jolt to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want you to spend the day-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the night with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us what to do. How to please you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass looked at them in disbelief. “I’m supposed to believe that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> want me? Together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's the truth, Bass,” Miles replied while Charlie tilted her head studying him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Bass supposed he could be convinced, it was much more likely that there was some purpose beyond simple affection or lust. </span>
  <span>“Well then, I suggest that we find somewhere more comfortable, although discomfort can be equally, if not more satisfying, can it not, Miles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I wouldn’t know,” Miles drawled out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know how much you like to squirm, Miles.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re mistaking me for Charlie. I’m less about dominance and more about enjoyment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying you don't like what I do to you?” Bass asked, making his way towards where Miles sat. Bracing his hands on the arms of the chair, he leaned over so that their eyes were level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven't you punished me enough?” Miles asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass shook his head. “It’ll never be enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not what we came here for,” Charlie said from where she stood behind Bass, getting their attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can't we be together for once? I mean really together without the posturing and pettiness. Won’t you lie down and let us make love to you, together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass raised a brow. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think I might go to Stanbert residence alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Please don’t go,” Charlie begged, stepping forward to lay a hand upon his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass froze, watching her, waiting as she slowly moistened her pink lips. “Miles is right. It hasn't always been hard between us. Don't you remember the first time? How special it was? It can be like that again, can’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking into her eyes, Bass could see that she didn’t want to be on the outskirts of their relationship looking in, she wanted to be loved by both of them equally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Bass. For me,” Miles whispered as Charlie rose on her toes, offering herself to him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At what price?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sebastian silently asked, looking over at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A part of Bass wanted to disagree. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Charlie. He did. He always had.  It was the implication that by coming together as a threesome it would make them whole. But, if the two of them wanted to believe that it did, then he would let them have their fantasy, at least for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samuel,” Bass hollered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The footman immediately appeared from the hallway.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please make sure that no one comes in. We’ll be busy for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Sir.” He gave a nod and retreated once more, closing the library door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Bass said, turning back to Miles and Charlie.  “Let's see if we can't make merry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stretched out his palm for Charlie to take, delivering her to Miles’ lap. She perched there eyeing him with interest, wary but intrigued. Her breasts rising and falling under his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass kissed her again, this time allowing his hands to explore her curves as he did. The fullness of her breasts filled his palms, her nipples rising to attention at the mere brush of his fingertips. She was already anticipating the pleasure she knew that he and Miles could give her together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d never forgotten the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Nor had he.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass took her by the hand again, placing it on the swell of his cock where he was already growing erect. It took her only a moment to release the front of his breeches and encase his cock with a warm embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass arched against her, driving his cock through the circle of her hand as the dull ache of longing filled his balls. He reached out to pluck the front of her gown open, exposing her shift and pulling it down so that her breasts spilled free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful, beautiful, Charlotte,” he heard Miles murmur as he held her around the waist while watching the two of them closely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Bass wanted nothing more than to push Charlie aside and straddle Miles himself.  The other part of him accepted that in order to keep Miles, Charlie would always be part of their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie remained in Miles’ lap, looking up at Bass as if waiting for his decision as Miles pulled up her long skirts, his hands resting on the inside of her exposed thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath tickled his ear as he lowered his head, pressing a kiss to each nipple before cupping her breasts in his hands and squeezing them around his cock.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie sighed but didn't push him away. Instead, she pulled him closer, her hands grasped tightly to his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning over, Bass sought Miles’ mouth as he continued to use Charlie's breasts, hissing with pleasure as Miles caressed his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, this was good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their tongues tangled as the three of them rocked to the motion of his thrusts, acknowledging his pleasure over any other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, he drew back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their first night together, Miles had slowly undressed and watched while Bass and Charlie joined together for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, their roles were reversed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tugging open the elaborate knot of his cravat, he sent the snowy white scarf sailing to the floor. His coat followed, along with his waistcoat with its tiny pearl buttons. He lingered over each one knowing he held both Charlie and Miles’ attention. His shirt followed and finally shoes, stockings, and breeches until he stood before them naked and erect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was entranced.  She didn't recall Bass ever being so playful. Teasing yes, but this was something different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seductive, intimate, and somehow terrifying. Try as she might, she couldn't pull her gaze away from Bass even though it was Miles who had his hands upon her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass had turned her head with his beauty from the very beginning, but the slow, sultry way in which he undressed left her gasping for air. His chest and thighs were tightly muscled and an intriguing silvery scar ran across one side of his abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her, she knew that Miles was equally entranced. The thick press of his arousal pushing against her bottom as a constant reminder of what was to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart hammered at the thought of the three of them locked together. If anyone discovered the truth of what they shared there would be hell to pay, but moments like this outweighed the risk. What was the point of living if she could not have this?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch me,” she pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles, always eager to oblige, slid a hand under her skirt. He covered her muff with his hand and stroked a single-digit between the wet, swollen lips of her pussy. Charlie stiffened against him as he brushed against her pearl, the touch nearly unbearable, but she didn't push him away. Instead, she tilted her head back, seeking a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm almost positive somebody said that this was supposed to be about me,” Bass remarked as he stroked the line of her throat before dropping down to unleash pleasure on her breasts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he finally suggested, “We should do things a little differently and let Miles play the rear guard for a change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie broke away from Miles’ lips to meet Bass’ mischievous, blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m game,” she grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bass captured her hand and brushed his lips against her inner wrist. “Alas,” he sighed,  “Miles is not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Miles lifted her up off his knees and turned her around, pulling her back onto his lap so that they were facing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie quickly opened the front of his breeches, where his erection reared between them already weeping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to me, Charlie,” he urged her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she murmured at the feel of his head seeking entrance, before suddenly he was deep inside her, filling her completely and for a few blissful moments, it was just her and Miles. Soon, however, Bass was stroking a path down her spine and dribbling oil between the cheeks of her bottom, demanding to play his part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d done this before, but each time remained as intense and overwhelming as the first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers played against the whorl of her ass, not only Sebastian's but Miles’ too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want him inside your ass, Charlie?” Miles asked. “I can feel him when he's inside of you, our cocks mere inches apart, rubbing against one another inside of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,”  Charlotte gasped, “yes I want him.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bass huffed. “I keep telling you; you’re not man enough for her on your own, Miles.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles scowled at him, but maintained his hold on her cheeks, keeping them splayed so that Bass could press the head of his cock against her, nudging against her entrance, begging for entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie whimpered and Miles slowed his pace to a gentle roll. “Ready?” he asked, brushing loose strands of hair away from her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she whimpered in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles kissed her hard, stealing away her breath as the white-hot pressure of Bass’ cock penetrated her senses. He was like a hot, thick brand causing her to gasp against Miles’ lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Charlotte,” Bass crooned, his breath hot against the back of her neck.”Trust us. You know you're never truly satisfied except for when we take you together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's right. move for us,’ Miles encouraged her, his teeth raking over a nipple, a brief flare of pain and pleasure. She drove herself back and forth, taking every inch of Miles and then impaling herself upon Bass right up to the hilt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her, Bass’ breathing grew ragged. He muttered her name, clutching her tight as if he meant to steal her away from Miles and possess her entirely before they slowly found a rhythm together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie could no longer tell where one man ended and the other began. Every fiber of her being simply yearning for climax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ultimately, it rushed towards her, threatening to consume her entirely. Cheeks wet with her tears, Charlie groaned their names. “More, just a little bit more,” she begged. She was so close, on the edge of falling or flying, she wasn’t sure which. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You dirty little whore,” Bass whispered in her ear, causing her to gasp against Miles’ mouth, his pleas for them to slow down falling upon their deaf ears. “You like being fucked by your Uncle, don’t you, Charlotte? And what’s more, you want me up your ass while you do it,” he tsked, bucking up into her until the pulse of his cock inside her ass tipped her over.  It was only afterward that she realized Miles had spent inside her as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking, Charlie collapsed against Miles, his cock still pulsing within her, losing its hardness, but she couldn't bear to release him quite yet. She pulled him tight, and he nuzzled against her comforting her as her body slowly relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out at the loss of Bass as he withdrew. She wanted to lie nestled between both men and idle away the hours, safe in their combined embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From where her head lay against Miles' chest she watched as Bass cleaned himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, about dinner,” he said, as a smile played upon his lips. “I think you're right. We should definitely decline-” he paused, further capturing their attention,  “because I'm not nearly finished with the pair of you.” With a twinkle in his eye, he turned towards the door. “Samuel!” he called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie scampered out of Miles’ lap with a gasp, tugging her gown over her breasts in alarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, as previously instructed, Samuels did not enter. “Yes, Sir,” he called from the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, good. You're there.” Bass leaned against the inside of the door, looking every bit the devil he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Majestic and hers. Well, hers and Miles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a bath prepared, Samuels, and make sure there's lots of soap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles raised one brow an elegant quarter-inch. “Isn't it an odd time of day to be soaking ourselves?” he asked, standing to fasten his breeches before pulling Charlie into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That depends,” Bass smirked and Charlie knew it meant trouble. “I have a feeling that things are going to get rather filthy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~end</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>